


an indigo wedding

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [35]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, beau is a breau, despite fjord technically getting married he doesnt actually have a speaking role, molly wears a wedding dress and rocks it, this is all about my gay circus son, yasha is the best buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: molly muses on the eve of his wedding





	an indigo wedding

**Author's Note:**

> based on twinvax's prompt: “I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.” Pikelan or whoever you want

“I never imagined myself in a wedding dress,” Molly muses, twirling in front of the mirror. Jester claps her hands excitedly, “Molly, you look so good! The indigo compliments your skin so well, plus it really shows off your tattoos!”

Molly turns to her smirks. “You’re right, of course. I wonder if Fjord’ll faint, when he sees me?” he mimes swaying like a damsel. Nott laughs, from the corner where she’d been fitted for her suit earlier, and Yasha cracks a smile.

There’s a knock on the door, and Beau sticks her head in. “Hey guys, you ready yet? ‘Cause it’s about time,” she pauses, and looks Molly over- he plays it up, of course, preening like the peacock he is. Beau smiles sincerely, if a bit awkward, still, and says, “You look great, asshole. Now c’mon, even you wouldn’t be late to your own wedding,” and then retreats.

Molly turns back to the mirror, staring at his reflection. His wavy purple hair is free, reaching just to his shoulder blades. Nott’d done some traditional halfling braids, and added some flowers,  _ for luck, and prosperity _ , she’d whispered.  _ A good omen to start off your new life together. _

Jester and Marion had done his makeup, and they’d all giggled in infernal together, and Marion had told them both stories of her youth, and it was just as bright and attention-grabbing as the rest of him.

Yasha helped him write his vows. It had been... daunting, to say the least, to try and find the words to describe how much Fjord meant to him, to describe their years together, but- Yasha had helped. A steady presence, who reminded him that it didn’t need to be extravagant, or a show, it just had to mean something to  _ them _ . She sat, now, next to Jester, looking radiant in a silver suit.

Jester is waving at him kind of frantically, and he realizes it’s time. The great big wooden doors open, and Molly breathes in. Time to get married.

**Author's Note:**

> im not even an active shipper of molly/fjord, i just pictured molly in a wedding dress and knew it needed to happen


End file.
